


Harlivy Headcanons + Dogs and Gayness

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cutness, Dogs, Established Relationship, F/F, Gayness, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Harlivy = Harley Quix x Poison IvyJust found a bunch of sketches of these two and it made me really really want to do headcanons for them! Oh, I love these girls so much!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Harlivy = Harley Quix x Poison Ivy  
> Just found a bunch of sketches of these two and it made me really really want to do headcanons for them! Oh, I love these girls so much!

**Who hogs the duvet  
** Harley, but she does it on purpose to get Ivy to cuddle with her. Or as revenge after a fight.

 

 **Who texts/rings to check how their day is going  
** Neither, they don’t have to. They spend almost every moment together.

 

 **Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts  
** Well… Harley steals stuff of Ivy and Ivy just gives her a plant. So… Ivy?

 

 **Who gets up first in the morning  
** Harley, she has to walk their dogs. Those things are just as dramatic as her and will shit in her closet just cause she decided to sleep in a little.

 

 **Who suggests new things in bed  
** Both, cause they both kinky af.

 

 **Who cries at movies  
** Harley, and she’ll put extra eyeliner and mascara on right before too. Just to up the drama factor a little.

 

 **Who gives unprompted messages  
** Both. Harley’s are kinda kinky. Ivy’s are “Leave one more empty milk carton in the fridge and I’m leaving you. Love you :* <3″ every time.

 

 **How they are when they’re sick  
** Harley is a pain to be around. She doesn’t stop complaining. She purposely doesn’t sleep just to make Ivy suffer too. Constantly tries to get Ivy to kiss her while she’s still sick cause she wants Ivy to suffer with her. Ivy, by the end of it, is borderline insane and wants to shoot her girlfriend.

Ivy kinda looks like a wilting plant. Her coloring gets a little darker and her hair gets less vibrant, it freaked Harley out the first time she saw it. Her drama queen self thought her girlfriend was _dying._  Ivy just tries to ride it out and drink _a lot_ of water. When she’s sick all her plants are sick too and the apartment is just depressing.

 

 **Who gets jealous easiest**  
Pot. Kettle. Black.

 

 **Who collects something unusual  
** Ivy collects every dead pedal one of her flowers sheds. All of them are in a shoe box in the back of her closet. It’s labeled her “mourning box” and Harley is not allowed to touch it. _(She’s had the box for three years and been dating Harley for… a long time. Harley hasn’t broken the rule once.)_

 

 **Who takes the longest to get ready  
** Harley. I don’t even think Ivy wears makeup, honestly. Plus, Harley has to take the time to do a full face, then make it look worn off and smudged.

 

 **Who is the tidiest and organized  
** Ivy is the tidiest, she likes a clean living area.

 

 **Who gets most excited about the holidays  
** Ivy gets excited about St. Patty’s Day and Harley gets excited about Halloween. They both go _overboard_ with the decor.

 

 **Who is the big spoon/little spoon  
** Little spoon Harley is the best Harley!

 

 **Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports  
** Harley. She can’t help it…

 

 **Who starts the most arguments  
** Again, Harley. She doesn’t mean to, most of the time, and most of the time she doesn’t even realize she started one. Though, Ivy has started one or two (thousand) argument over her plants and them not getting watered on time.

 

 **Who suggests that they buy a pet  
** Harley wants tons of dogs and _will_ get them whether Ivy want them too or not. Though, they end up with just as many cats because when Cat Woman (too lazy to look up her name) visits, she just _has to_  bring a kitten with her and leave it there “by accident”.

 

 **What couple traditions they have  
** Ivy gives Harley a venus fly trap every anniversary. Harley takes care of any pets (let’s be honest here, they have tons of large dogs). Every Halloween, they both go to an orphanage and pretend to be superheroes and take all the kids trick or treating.

 

 **What tv shows they watch together  
** They would be Supernatural junkies and be obsessed over the characters. More than once Ivy has had to hold Harley back from kidnapping Misha Collins. I also see them watching a lot of sitcoms. 

 

 **Another couple they hang out with  
** I don’t see them hanging out with other couples, but they _love_  to make their single friends third wheel.

 **How they spend time together as a couple  
** Any free moment they have together is spent either making out or watching tv.

 

 **Who made the first move  
** Harley made a lot of first moves, but any outsider would say Ivy made the first move.

 

 **Who brings flowers home  
** IVY! Flowers are her life and she loves to make them grow really big and beautiful and give them to Harley.

 

 **Who is the best cook  
** I don’t know and neither do they cause they’re always ordering in. I don’t think either has cooked for one another since they got together.

 

 **Who snores  
** Totally Harley! Ivy just puts up with it cause Harley refuses to admit she snores.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a ship you'd like me to do? Send it to me here:  
> http://sassy-headcanons.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Or comment it to me. :)


End file.
